La Fausse Note
by Neliia
Summary: Axel est un prodige du violon tandis que Roxas est un jeune expatrié en mal d'ami. Un jour, il va tomber amoureux de sa musique et bien plus encore.


Roxas marchait, le pied traînant, le long d'une route qui lui semblait interminable. Cette impression était renforcée par la déformation de l'horizon, résultat d'une chaleur de plomb et d'un soleil implacable. Les fenêtres des maisons étaient grandes ouvertes, tentant vainement de profiter du vent chaud et salin qui soufflait faiblement. Le blond pouvait apercevoir, par-dessus les hauts portails, la richesse des décorations et du mobilier de jardin. Vivre à côté de la mer avait un coût. Voilà pourquoi il avait 20 minutes de marche à pied pour aller chercher sa précieuse glace à l'eau de mer au _« Paradis de Demyx »_.

De temps un temps, un banc de pierre blanche venait casser la linéarité de cette rue sans fin. Pour la énième fois, Roxas soupira. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour sortir. Quelle idée lui avait traversé l'esprit pour qu'il se retrouve en plein soleil, une glace qui commençait déjà à fondre dans la main, habillé, comme toujours, d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient céder d'un moment à l'autre à force de subir l'assaut incessant des rayons impitoyables, attirés par la couleur profonde de son pantalon.

Pourtant, malgré tout, une chose l'arrêta, le faisant oublier la sueur qui lui coulait le long du dos, à l'instar de sa glace le long de sa main, qui devenait de plus en plus poisseuse au fil des minutes qui passaient. Un son d'une extrême beauté. Roxas se rapprocha du portail d'où filtrait les notes de.. violon. Il pouvait presque imaginer les doigts virevoltaient sur les cordes, les légers mouvements du poignet pour tirer de cet instrument un son aussi mélodieux et intense que ce qu'il entendait en cet instant. Une mélodie tellement pure, dénuée de faste. Une musique incroyable. Innocente. Qui ravissait. Qui faisait cesser toute activité. Qui faisait vibrer une corde enfouie, une corde qu'il ne savait même pas posséder.

Il entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur juste à côté de lui, lui faisant perdre l'agréable mélodie qui lui faisait ressentir autant d'émotions différentes. Il regarda derrière lui et dût se reculer pour ne pas se faire écraser par l'imposant véhicule qui se garait dans l'allée. Toutefois, au lieu d'avancer comme ce qu'il aurait cru, la voiture aux vitres fumées s'arrêta devant lui et la vitre arrière se baissa lentement. Une femme d'un âge mûr le toisa de haut en bas et dit, d'un ton venimeux :

_« - C'est un terrain privé ! »_

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il s'était avancé dans le jardin taillé sûrement le matin même puisque aucune feuille ni aucune branche ne sortait des arbustes parfaitement soignés, formant de magnifiques sculptures de verdures. En son centre, un violon y était représenté, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs formant les cordes, parfaitement alignées. Le gazon, de hauteur égale, était d'un beau vert, signe qu'il était régulièrement arrosé et qu'il ne souffrait pas de la sécheresse. Des parterres de fleurs parfaitement entretenues, entouraient un bassin d'eau claire où nageaient des poissons de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Une balancelle d'extérieur, aussi propre que le jour de son achat, bougeait doucement au rythme du vent dont Roxas ne sentait pas le souffle.

Le tirant de sa contemplation jardinière, il vit un éclair rouge passer à une fenêtre, et comprit, quoiqu'un peu tard, que le doux son du violon s'était arrêté. Il se recula en grommelant une excuse non sans regarder la maison, espérant apercevoir la personne qui était à la fenêtre quelques instants plus tôt. Son souhait fut exaucé car cette dernière s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte, maintenue ainsi par une servante. C'était un homme. De loin, il paraissait maigre, grand et profondément triste. Il s'inclina devant la femme sévère que Roxas avait pu apercevoir dans la voiture. Celle-ci, après avoir à peine hoché la tête, se retourna, suivant le regard intrigué de l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants. Quand elle vit que le garçon auquel elle avait ordonné de partir était encore là, elle fit un signe et aussitôt, deux hommes en costards cravate noir se mirent à descendre l'allée pour venir à la rencontre du voyeur.

Roxas, comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester ici, baissa aussitôt la tête et reprit sa marche, le cœur troublé par l'incroyable mélodie qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Toutefois, il se permit de regarder les noms inscrits sur la boîte aux lettres. Emiria Lee et ses enfants, Reno et Axel. Lequel des deux frères avait-il vu ? Ce n'était visiblement pas un domestique vu l'habit qu'il portait. Somptueux, comme la maison.

Lorsque Roxas regarda sa main poisseuse de toute la glace fondue, il grimaça. Ayant un peu d'espoir, il regarda le bâton de glace. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Il ne l'avait pas mangé et en plus, son bâton n'étant pas gagnant, il ne pouvait même pas aller en chercher une autre gratuite. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à dire qu'il avait perdu sa journée. Après tout, il avait entendu une magnifique mélodie. Il aurait tellement voulu en entendre plus...

**Ω**

En rentrant chez lui, Roxas sentit le mal de crâne poindre en franchissant le seuil de sa demeure. Ses frères et sœurs accoururent aussitôt pour se jeter dans ses bras. Après s'être lavé les mains, il s'assit mollement dans le canapé miteux de la salle en cherchant Alana, sa mère, du regard. Ne la voyant pas, il arrêta le monologue de Sora pour le lui demander.

_« - Elle est partie aux courses. »_

Roxas grimaça. Il n'aimait pas que sa mère sorte seule. Étrangère et veuve, les gens du coin en profitaient souvent pour l'arnaquer ou essayer de l'approcher, séduits par son côté exotique. Il se leva et, après avoir averti ses quatre frères et sœurs, partit rejoindre sa mère. Ils étaient grands et savaient se débrouiller seuls. Contrairement à ses frères et sœurs plus jeunes, Roxas était né seul. Vanitas et Xion étaient les premiers jumeaux, et avait visiblement tout pris de leur père, le second mari d 'Alana, que ce soit de carrure comme de couleur de cheveux, bruns. Sora et Naminé venaient en dernier tout deux blonds comme leur mère et leur grand frère.

Néanmoins, ils avaient tous la physionomie des gens du coin, comme leurs pères respectifs, grands, la peau un peu mate, supportant bien la chaleur et ne brûlant jamais sous les rayons impitoyables du soleil. Roxas, quant à lui, n'avait jamais connu son père, disparu dans son pays natal mais en avait hérité la peau blanche, presque maladive. Alana, métisse, s'était installée ici pour son premier mari, le père de Roxas, qui l'avait abandonné. Elle était restée, ne voulant pas faire subir à son fils trop de changements et appréciant ce nouveau pays. Malgré les diplômes qu'elle avait obtenu dans son pays natal, elle n'avait réussi à trouver qu'un emploi de caissière dans une supérette, le patron n'étant pas regardant sur le personnel tant qu'il était un minimum qualifié.

Roxas gagna la rue marchande et chercha sa mère des yeux. Après plusieurs minutes, il la trouva près d'un marchand de fruits et légumes. Il approcha doucement, essayant de comprendre ce que disait le vendeur. Apparemment, il cherchait à vendre ses produits à un prix exorbitant. Prenant un regard noir et carrant les épaules, il s'approcha du vendeur et de sa mère. Ce dernier bafouilla un peu quand il reconnut le fils de celle qu'il essayait d'arnaquer.

_« - Vous les vendez à combien vos tomates ? »_

Ce fut sa mère qui répondit :

_« - A 5 cœurs la grappe. Ce n'est pas très cher pour du biologique tu sais ? »_

A ces mots, Roxas soupira et emmena sa mère vers un autre étal, non sans avoir menacé le vendeur, d'une voix calme et glaciale :

_« - Ne vous avisez plus jamais de recommencer. Jamais. »_

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il soupira et dit, d'un ton las qui laissait percevoir qu'il avait déjà maintes fois répété :

_« - Tu sais que je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention. Ce n'était même pas du biologique..._

_\- Mais il me l'a certifié ! Et tu sais, ses pauvres enfants sont malades, ils..._

_\- Ils ne sont pas malades, maman... Il sait juste que tu es émotive et facilement émue c'est tout. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire tes courses là où tu travailles ? Tu seras sûre de ne pas te faire avoir !_

_\- J'aime voir du monde. »_

Roxas ne dit rien de plus. Ils en avaient parlés des heures durant. Cependant, elle lui tenait tête et refusait de se cantonner au même lieu pour le travail et les courses. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et aimait voir du monde. Cependant, très naïve de par son éducation, elle se faisait régulièrement avoir, n'améliorant pas leurs finances déjà bien maigres.

**Ω**

La soirée se passa relativement vite et dans le calme. Comme c'était les vacances scolaires, tout le monde pouvait regarder le film en entier, même s'il durait deux heures et qu'il faisait peur. Quand il fut fini, Roxas, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à sa famille, alla s'allonger sur son lit, au premier étage. Ses pensées s'égarèrent sur les souvenirs de son après-midi. Les notes ne voulaient pas sortir de son esprit. Elles étaient ensorcelantes. C'est donc sur cette musique pure et innocente que Roxas s'endormit.

**Ω**

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »_

Roxas, les mains dans les poches, fixait la porte d'entrée qu'il apercevait au-dessus du portail. Il était devant la maison des Lee, se demandant pourquoi il s'était arrêté plutôt que d'aller se chercher une des fameuses glaces de Demyx qu'il comptait bien déguster cette fois-ci. Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr d'entendre à nouveau la musique... Généralement, on ne jouait pas à heures fixes... Se raisonnant, Roxas partit donc chercher sa glace salée.

Léchant sa nouvelle acquisition, il faillit presque ne pas entendre les douces notes de violon qui s'échappaient de la maison. Presque, car il s'arrêta et vit que le portail était ouvert. L'allée qui montait à la porte d'entrée semblait l'inviter à entrer mais il ne put que regarder l'artiste, Axel ou peut-être fut-ce Reno ?, hypnotisé par le son. Les mouvements du violoniste ne firent qu'accentuer l'ensorcellement dont Roxas était victime. Il bougeait au rythme de la musique, ses cheveux rouges bougeant dans tous les sens, indisciplinés.

Bien que le morceau prit fin, Roxas ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il était fasciné. Par la mélodie ou par l'artiste ? Il n'aurait su le dire lui-même. Il savait depuis longtemps son attirance pour le même sexe mais jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Dans un coin de son esprit, il entendit une voix lointaine qui lui fit remarquer qu'aucun de ses amants ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir _ça_. Il avait ce regard si félin mais d'où transparaissait une si grande tristesse qui le bouleversait malgré lui...

Ce n'est qu'après un léger temps de retard que Roxas remarqua que l'inconnu le regardait lui aussi. Et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, son souffle se bloqua et quelques battements de son cœur ne remplirent pas leur rôle. Il éprouvait une attirance extrême envers cet inconnu qu'il voyait pour la deuxième fois seulement. La raison ? Il n'aurait su clairement l'exprimer. Pour la seconde fois, sa glace se mit à fondre sur sa main sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe.

Après quelques instants d'une grande intensité, l'inconnu se détourna et rentra dans sa demeure, permettant ainsi à Roxas de remarquer le flot poisseux qui s'écoulait de son bâtonnet. Il baissa la tête pour lécher la glace à demi-fondue et voulut frotter sa main sur son jean pour la désencrasser. Toutefois, une serviette surgit devant ses yeux, manquant de le faire sursauter.

Il était là, une serviette dans sa main tendue, son regard rivé sur lui. Roxas s'essuya la main après un grognement en guise de merci. S'ensuivit un silence tendu et gêné. Le blond s'échauffait le cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas ringard quand son regard se posa sur son bâtonnet. _Winner_. Désignant la serviette, il rompit le silence :

_« - Je t'offre une glace en échange de ta serviette, si tu veux. »_

Aussitôt, l'inconnu eut un geste de recul et un regard affolé. Il regardait de droite et de gauche, visiblement peu enclin à quitter la maison. Roxas, le voyant bouleversé, le rassura du mieux qu'il put :

_« - Euh, je peux aller te la chercher si tu veux... ?_

_\- Axel._

_\- Okay, Axel. Moi c'est Roxas. Bah attends moi là je reviens dans cinq minutes »_

Et sans une réponse, ni un mot de plus, il lui tourna le dos, bâtonnet gagnant à la main et partit retourner chez Demyx. La pensée fugace qu'Axel le trouvait peut-être bizarre lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la balaya aussitôt. Il avait toujours été spontané.

**Ω**

Quelques instants plus tard, chose promise, chose due, une glace à l'eau de mer dans chaque main, Roxas faisait le trajet inverse. Au tournant de la rue, juste avant d'arriver devant l'immense demeure des Lee, il eut un doute, une inquiétude. Et s'il ne l'avait pas attendu ? S'il était parti ? Pressant le pas, il tourna la rue pour découvrir Axel, à l'endroit même où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui tendit sa glace, non sans une remarque sarcastique à son égard.

_« - Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien m'attendre à l'ombre tu sais. »_

Et, choses étonnante, il vit Axel rougir légèrement. Il commença à manger sa glace, surveillant du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Axel. Avait-il déjà mangé de glace à l'eau de mer ? La première fois était toujours surprenante, sauf pour Roxas, qui avait eu un coup de foudre instantané. Axel croqua dedans et fit une grimace. C'était étrangement salé ! Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'il goûtait, cela devenait de mieux en mieux, voire même agréable. Roxas rit de son expression avant de lui avouer la composition de leur rafraîchissement

Une fois leurs glaces terminées, Roxas lui demanda son bâton, ce qu'Axel fit, intrigué. Soupirant, il lui expliqua :

_« - On a perdu tous les deux ! Mais bon, je suppose que c'est rare d'être vainqueur deux fois d'affilée ! »_

Ne répondant pas, Roxas se demanda s'il n'était pas à moitié muet quand il se rappela qu'il avait parlé tout à l'heure. Il essaya de briser le silence gêné par un humour plus que douteux :

_« - Au fait, merci pour la serviette... T'es pas bien bavard dis donc. Je savais pas que je faisais si peur aux gens du coin. Si c'est parce que je suis pas bronzé, je peux pas y faire grand chose... »_

Le blond rit de sa propre blague, avec néanmoins une pointe d'amertume dans le voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un garçon de son âge ne lui parlait pas car il était.. _différent_.

_« - Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de parler à des inconnus... En réalité, c'est la première fois. »_

Roxas fut surpris. Quelle pouvait en être la raison ? S'asseyant par terre, il tapota le bitume à côté de lui, l'invitant à prendre place. Avec un grand sourire, il lui dit :

_« - Eh bien profites, j'ai tout mon temps. »_

Hésitant quelques instants, Axel ne fut tout de même pas long à s'asseoir.

_« - Il t'arrive quoi dans la vie pour que tu ne sortes pas et que tu n'aie jamais parler à des inconnus ? Tu viens pas d'ici ?_

_\- C'est… compliqué. »_

Voyant qu'il ne désirait pas en dire plus, Roxas choisit de parler de lui.

_« - Moi je suis originaire de Crépuscule. On s'est installé ici pour suivre mon père. Puis il est parti, ou nous as abandonné, je ne sais pas trop. Ma mère n'aime pas en parler. Donc on est arrivé à Traverse._

_\- Crépuscule ? La ville où le soleil ne se lève jamais ? »_

Roxas rit doucement. Il avait l'air tellement surpris !

_« - Eh oui ! C'est pour ça que je suis blond et que j'ai la peau pale, contrairement aux gens d'ici. »_

Appuyant ses dires, il plaça son bras à côté de celui d'Axel, accentuant la pâleur de son bras par effet de contraste.

_« - Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Je t'ai jamais vu au lycée Heartless ? Enfin, t'es ptèt dans le privé aussi... Ou dans une école de musique ?_

_\- Je n'y vais plus._

_\- Ah. Tu préfère bosser chez toi ? »_

Sans que Roxas le comprenne, sa remarque le fit rire et il secoua la tête avant d'inspirer, comme pour se donner du courage :

_« - En fait, je suis..._

_\- Maître. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Votre mère ne va pas tarder..._

_\- Oh très bien. Merci. »_

Docile, la servante se retira, aussi silencieuse qu'à l'aller. Sentant qu'il était de trop, Roxas se releva et dit, tout en époussetant son pantalon :

_« - Je vais y aller. Je veux pas vous déranger. Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te parler, Axel. »_

Lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, il ajouta :

_« - On s'échange nos numéros de téléphone ?_

_\- J'en ai pas._

_\- Ah. Un e-mail ? T'as quand même internet non ?_

_\- Euh oui. »_

Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un stylo et d'un papier, mais Roxas l'arrêta :

_« - Donne la moi direct, je m'en rappellerais_

_\- __Axel8Lee __»_

Plus solennel tu meur, pensa Roxas. Il lui fit un sourire et dit, avant de s'éloigner :

_« - Bon bah à la prochaine alors ! Je te ramènerais une autre glace et cette fois on gagnera tu verras ! »_

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, Axel se contenta d'un signe de la main et rentra dans la maison jouer du violon, comme sa mère le désirait. Roxas, une fois l'angle de la rue passée, se mit à courir en se répétant en boucle : _Axel8Lee, __Axel8Lee, __Axel8Lee..._

Une fois arrivée chez lui, il se jeta sur son ordinateur, omettant de saluer sa famille et l'enregistra dans ses contacts. Il lui écrivit aussitôt un mail :

_De : Roxas13Strife_

_A : Axel8Lee_

_Alors tu as aimé la glace à l'eau de mer ? Génial pas vrai ? Moi j'en raffole ! Je vais en chercher une tous les jours dans l'après-midi au Paradis de Demyx pendant les vacances. Tu connais ? C'est à cinq minutes de chez toi à peine. On ira ensemble la prochaine fois si tu veux ?_

_Allez je te laisse, je vais faire faire les cahiers de vacances de mes frères et sœurs. Et toi tu fais quoi ? :)_

Il attendit quelques minutes, actualisant sa page régulièrement mais aucun mail de réponse ne lui parvint. Un peu déçu, il descendit en bas pour retourner dans les horribles devoirs de vacances.

**Ω**

Le soir, à la surprise de sa famille, Roxas regarda le film dans le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, son écran toujours sur sa boîte de réception des mails. Ce n'est que vers vingt-deux heures qu'il eut une réponse :

_De : __Axel8Lee_

_A : Roxas13Strife_

_Objet : Moi qui ?_

_Heureusement que ton nom est dans ton adresse mail. J'aurais pu ne pas te reconnaître.. Sachant que je n'ai que deux contacts ;)_

_La glace à l'eau de mer a été … surprenante ! Tout comme ta visite. Elle a cassé la monotonie de ma vie. Mais bon, je m'étends sur ma vie et tu es peut-être occupé ?_

_A. L._

Roxas fut surpris : Axel était beaucoup plus expansif par e-mail qu'en face à face ! Il avait même mis un smiley. C'était l'occasion d'en connaître plus sur cet intriguant jeune homme.

_De : Roxas13Strife_

_A : __Axel8Lee_

_Objet : Le souilleur de serviette bien sûr._

_Non c'est bon, je suis tout à toi. C'est un peu délicat mais... pourquoi t'as pas de portable ? C'est quand même bizarre pour un jeune de ton âge. Enfin je sais pas quoi t'as quel âge ? Dix-neuf, vingt ?_

_Ps : pas la peine de signer, je sais que c'est toi ;)_

Ce fut seulement après avoir appuyé sur la touche « envoyer » qu'il se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de sa première phrase. Il haussa les épaules, seul dans sa chambre depuis la fin du film. Après tout, il lui plaisait. Autant savoir tout de suite de quel bord il était s'il voulait aller plus loin !

_De : __Axel8Lee_

_A : Roxas13Strife_

_Objet : Je préfère l'offreur de glace étrange !_

_Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Je n'ai pas de contact. Tu es la seule personne de l'extérieur avec qui je parle. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai vingt-quatre ans._

_C'est peut-être exagéré et prématuré comme demande mais... quand est-ce que tu reviens ? J'avoue -honteusement- avoir hâte de notre prochaine rencontre.._

_Je dois te laisser, ma mère... Je dois y aller.._

_De : Roxas13Strife_

_A : __Axel8Lee_

_Objet : Demain._

_Je viendrais au moment où si j'en crois mes oreilles tu joues. Je t'emmènerais au Paradis de Demyx. Tu as jusqu'à demain pour te faire à l'idée :P_

**Ω**

Le lendemain, Roxas essayait vainement de faire franchir plus de cinq pas sur le trottoir à Axel. Celui-ci, plus fort car plus grand, refusait de sortir et finalement, devant son regard paniqué, Roxas céda. Axel l'invita dans son jardin. Le blond nota qu'il ne l'invitait pas dans sa maison, ce qui le vexa quelque peu malgré qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis une journée. Se posant dans le confortable mobilier de jardin, Roxas commença la conversation :

_« - Tu as une phobie de la foule pour craindre autant de sortir... »_

Roxas se pencha et prit un air de conspirateur avant de continuer :

_« - Ou peut-être caches-tu un secret tellement sombre que tu ne peux pas t'en éloigner plus de quelques instants ? »_

Axel eut un sourire avant de reprendre son air triste habituel. Lorsque Roxas voyait cette expression, il n'avait qu'une envie : lui rendre son sourire. Axel s'installa au fond de son siège, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de dire :

_« - Je ne suis pas prêt à parler de... moi. De... tout ça. »_

Appuyant ses mots, Axel désigna, d'un geste large de la main, les alentours. Espiègle, Roxas répondit :

_« - D'accord ! Mais comme je t'ai parlé de moi et que tu ne m'as pas accompagné chercher une glace à l'eau de mer que je ne mangerais donc pas aujourd'hui, tu me dois un service !_

_\- Ça me paraît raisonnable. Lequel ?_

_\- Joue pour moi. »_

Axel eut un petit temps d'hésitation avant d'aller chercher son instrument. C'était un de ses biens les plus précieux et il refusait qu'une servante ou un majordome ne le touche. S'ensuivit pour Roxas un incroyable moment. Du bonheur pur. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de la musique. Elle était d'une telle candeur. C'en était presque frustrant. Comment arrivait-il à en tirer une telle innocence alors que lui il avait du mûrir plus vite pour s'habituer au changement de pays et s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs ? Une brusque d'envie de lui montrer ce que pouvait être l'antonyme de l'innocence lui traversa l'esprit mais il la relégua loin de son esprit. Ce moment magique fut fini, comme la veille, par la venue d'une servante avertissant de la venue de la mère.

**Ω**

Au cours des jours qui passèrent, une routine s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Roxas, en début d'après-midi, allait chercher deux glaces à l'eau de mer chez Demyx, qu'il emmenait ensuite chez Axel qui, en remerciement ou pour se taire, jouait jusqu'à ce qu'une servante les interrompe pour que Roxas parte. Souvent, à la fin de la musique, il leur restait une heure ou deux pour parler de tout et de rien. Roxas s'étonnait à chaque fois du fait qu'Axel ne connaissait quasiment rien de la vie extérieur. A croire qu'il ne sortait réellement jamais... L'insidieux sentiment qui voulait pervertir l'innocent Axel ne cessait de croître en secret, le poussant à l'effleurer, à le prendre par la main et à trouver tous les prétextes pour le toucher. Le soir venu, quelques mails étaient échangés où Roxas en profitait pour envoyer certaines remarques ambiguës. Plusieurs semaines se passèrent ainsi avant qu'un après-midi, Axel ne s'arrête de jouer avant la venue d'une servante pour lui dire ceci, d'un ton visiblement extrêmement déçu :

_« - Ma mère m'emmène une semaine. Pour des mondanités. Je déteste ça. Je suis souvent mis à l'écart. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me demande de jouer et..._

_\- J'aurais aimé que tu restes ici avec moi... »_

Axel eut le souffle coupé. Pourquoi cette phrase l'avait-il autant remué ? Était-ce parce que Roxas l'avait quasi murmuré tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux ? Il voulut lui répondre, lui dire tout ce que sa phrase lui avait inspiré avant d'être interrompu par la servante, obligeant ainsi à Roxas de partir.

**Ω**

Une longue semaine passa, Roxas ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait presque plus envie de manger une glace en solitaire. Presque. Après tout, elles étaient divines... Il la dégustait, le regard fixé sur le portail fermé et repartait chez lui, essayant au mieux de s'occuper. Il soupirait souvent et était devenu plus maussade. Certains jours, il essayait de se motiver. Après tout, il avait vécu tant d'années seul : il avait l'habitude ! Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de tristesse intense ? De solitude voire même... d'abandon ? Il n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'Axel revienne.

**Ω**

La fin de la semaine arriva enfin, libératrice. Axel attendait déjà lorsque Roxas arriva au coin de la rue, deux glaces dans les mains. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant, le souffle coupé par la vision de cet homme si beau. Il lut aussi une intense tristesse, plus grande encore que celle qui l'habitait une semaine plus tôt. A quoi était-ce dû ? Se reprenant, il marcha d'un pas rapide et arrivé à son côté, lui tendit une glace, sans un mot, juste avec un éclatant sourire, montrant à quel point son retour l'enchantait.

Après qu'ils eurent fini tous les deux, assis à l'ombre à même le sol, Roxas baissa un peu la tête et dit, d'une voix basse, se demandant même si Axel l'avait entendu :

_« - Tu m'as manqué... »_

Une légère rougeur s'installa sur les joues du violoniste tandis qu'il répondait, d'une voix plus basse encore :

_« - Toi aussi. »_

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques instants, avant que Roxas ne se lève, et, tende la main pour aider son ami à se lever :

_« - Tu joues pour moi ? »_

**Ω**

Quelques instants plus tard, Roxas, allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux dans le vague, écoutait les magnifiques notes qui s'échappaient de l'instrument d'Axel. A chaque fois, il était bouleversé. Il soupira, plaçant son menton dans ses mains, les coudes ancrés dans le sol. Il aurait aimé qu'Axel ne joue que pour lui. Qu'il soit sien. Que cette tristesse parte de son regard si bouleversant. Que les notes qu'il créait lui soit entièrement dévoué... Oh oui... :

_« - J'aurais tant aimé être ton seul public... »_

Un bruit strident transperça le silence, démontrant le trouble que cette phrase avait provoqué. Roxas leva vivement la tête et vit qu'Axel baissait doucement son archet. Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds :

_« - Tu... as fait une fausse note ? »_

Le violoniste rougit et marmonna quelque chose avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui demander de répéter ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Ce fut au tour du blond de rougir, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé, avant de dire, lui rendant son intense regard :

_« - J'aurais aimé que... je sois ton seul public. »_

Détournant les yeux, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné. Il commença à dire, se tournant vers son ami avant de se figer :

_« - C'est un peu... »_

Celui-ci s'était beaucoup rapproché, et levait maintenant sa main. Leurs regards s'étaient mutuellement accrochés et ne se lâchaient plus. On pouvait presque sentir le courant intense qui passait de l'un à l'autre. Quand sa main toucha sa joue, Roxas frissonna. Axel rapprocha son visage. Leurs fronts se touchaient. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre et entendre leur deux respirations s'accélérer. Roxas ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas brusquer Axel, bien qu'il ait une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus. Celui-ci avança son visage, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et :

_« - MONSIEUR ! C'est une urgence ! Mr Govin veut vous parler. »_

Aussitôt, les deux hommes se séparèrent, rougissant. Avant que Roxas ne puisse demander qui c'était, un homme d'un certain âge et d'une grande classe, vêtu d'un costume cravate noir et d'une chemise blanche s'approchait vivement. Il s'avança vers Axel qui se tendit quelque peu et, ne jetant qu'un vague coup d'œil à Roxas, il dit d'un ton sévère :

_« - Une domestique m'a fait part de votre erreur. Que vous arrive-t-il ? En dix-neuf ans de carrière, vous n'avez JAMAIS fait de fausses notes ! Et c'est maintenant que vous arrivez au sommet de votre art que vous ne le prenez plus au sérieux ? J'en référerais à votre mère, soyez en sûr ! Vous ne jouez plus aussi longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait depuis que vous frayez avec la... plèbe, et vous devenez complètement..._

_\- CA SUFFIT ! Ne parlez pas de Roxas comme ça ! Vous ne savez absolument rien de lui alors taisez vous ! Allez donc lécher les bottes de ma mère, de toute façon vous ne savez faire que ça ! »_

Le professeur de musique d'Axel resta sans voix devant la nouvelle répartie de son élève, qui, agrippant le poignet de Roxas l'entraînait dehors. Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre lui-même. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur la plage, près du _« Paradis de Demyx »_, qu'Axel se rendit compte qu'il était dehors. Il serra plus fort le poignet de Roxas, sentant une panique familière monter en lui. Le blond, voyant son regard perdu, lui prit la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans un coin plus tranquille, à l'écart. Axel s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le blond ne dit rien, préférant attendre qu'Axel soit prêt. Poussant un énième soupir, il commença :

_« - Je suis... ce qu'on appelle un génie. J'ai appris le violon tout seul et à 5 ans, j'étais déjà un prodige. Je jouais tous les jours, pratiquement sans manger, ni dormir. Ma mère a même cru un moment que j'étais autiste, ne répondant même pas quand je jouais. C'était une sorte de… transe. Après m'avoir fait passé une batterie d'examens pour connaître mon QI exact, le psychologue a dit qu'il pouvait encore s'améliorer si j'étais stimulé comme il le fallait, comme je n'étais qu'un enfant. C'est comme pour tous les enfants en fait. Seulement, en disant cela, il a provoqué mon malheur... Ma mère m'a entouré d'un nombre hallucinant de surdoués, de spécialistes, de précepteurs et même d'un professeur de musique pour voir si mes compétences évoluaient ou non. Je... suffoquais. Déjà que je sortais peu, ma mère m'interdit de sortir. Elle avait peur que cette... innocence et cette pureté qui fait tout le cœur de ma musique disparaissent face aux problèmes et aux difficultés extérieurs. J'ai bien sûr fait quelques petites escapades avec mon grand frère Reno, mais à chaque fois nous étions rattrapés : c'est toujours lui qui se faisait enfermer dans la cave tandis que je devais continuer à jouer. Reno... était la personne la plus proche de moi. Il me comprenait et était bien le seul. Toutefois, au vu de l'influence qu'il avait sur moi, ma mère nous sépara vite. Elle faisait tout pour qu'on ne soit pas ensemble dans la maison... Nous ne nous voyons plus que très rarement et je n'osais pas élever la voix pour réclamer sa pré il eut l'âge de s'émanciper, il partit et ma mère le bannit de la famille. Il n'eut plus le droit de revenir. J'osai alors écarter toutes ces personnes qui m'étouffaient, refusant de jouer sans la présence de mon frère. Il ne resta que Mr Govin bien sûr... J'étais plus seul que jamais. Extrêmement triste. Je m'enfonçais dans ma mélancolie. Loin de tout. Du monde. De la vie. De mon frère. Et un beau jour, il y a quatre ans maintenant, on a reçu un avis de décès. Reno était mort. D'une overdose. Car il était parti. Dehors. Il avait quitté la maison. D'après ma mère, c'était sa faute. En hommage à la seule personne qui m'avait jamais défendu, je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux et je me suis tatoué ses larmes. Ma mère fut folle. Elle essaya de me persuader de me les faire enlever, mais je refusais. Voulant préserver ma « pureté musicale », elle n'osa pas élever trop la voix et au bout de plusieurs semaines, elle me laissa enfin tranquille. J'avais donné de l'argent à une domestique pour qu'elle appelle un tatoueur à domicile. Ces deux larmes rouges sont le témoignage de ma tristesse. Depuis, Mr Govin et ma mère ne cesse de me reprocher qu'elle transparaît dans ma musique... Mais qu'y puis-je ? Je joue ce que je ressens. En punition, elle m'enferma dans la cave, me faisant ressentir les douleurs qu'avait éprouvé Reno. Je ne me sentais que plus fort encore. Plus proche de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'emmène dans des galas, des clubs de charité et je ne sais quelle mondanité. Pour se vanter. Montrer à quel point, malgré un fils mort, elle avait enfanté un prodige, un génie... Je n'ai jamais le droit de parler à personne. Pour mon bien. Depuis deux ans, elle part souvent et me laisse seul, aux bons soins du personnel. Heureusement, je peux en payer certains, acheter leur silence pour m'accorder quelques plaisirs... C'est comme ça que j'ai pu rajouter son nom sur la boîte aux lettres sans qu'elle soit au courant. J'aime malgré tout ma vie. C'est comme ça que je peux passer mes après-midi avec toi... Mais je ne sors quand même pas.. J'ai une angoisse irréaliste mais... j'ai peur de finir comme Reno. Tu sais... tu m'es vraiment... une bouffée d'air frais, de liberté. J'aime vraiment nos moments passés ensemble. Tu me fait aimer de nouveau le violon et ma musique... Je suis même dehors ! »_

Quand il eut fini, il poussa un soupir, soulagé d'avoir enfin tout déballé. Il ne tremblait plus, heureux d'avoir échappé à ses quatre murs. Il ne savait quelle punition il allait recevoir en rentrant, mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait profiter au maximum de ses moments passés avec Roxas.

_« - Tu es vraiment trop gentil en fait. »_

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête. Il ne put que dire, d'une voix où transparaissait tout son étonnement :

_« - Gentil ?_

_\- Bien sûr. Tu as trop peur de faire souffrir ta mère donc tu continues à jouer, encore et encore, sans jamais sortir et en acceptant de te plier à toutes ses exigences, sans jamais penser à toi sauf pour tes tatouages. Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer. »_

Il se tut, laissant à Axel le soin d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, il finit par dire :

_« - C'est vrai... Je crois que je m'en veux. Après tout, si je n'avais pas été différent, Reno n'aurait jamais eu à subir tous ces mauvais traitements et il ne serait pas parti. Il ne serait pas mort... et ma mère n'aurait pas autant souffert. Elle a fait mine de ne rien ressentir mais je sais que c'est faux. » _

Il se tut, de peur que sa voix ne se brise. Il jouait distraitement avec ses mains, ne sachant que faire après une telle tirade et de tels aveux. La voix de Roxas, plus grave et plus basse que d'ordinaire s'éleva, lui arrachant un frisson :

_« - Axel. »_

Il tourna la tête et n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que les lèvres de Roxas se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Il ne le brusquait pas, ne lui imposait rien. C'était une invitation à un avenir meilleur, une promesse implicite de félicité. Gourmand, il les titilla tout de même de la pointe de sa langue. Axel, une fois la surprise passée, s'avança pour appuyer l'échange. Aussitôt, deux mains vinrent fourrager dans ses cheveux. Toutefois, conscient qu'Axel n'était pas dégourdi, il s'arrêta, posant son front sur le sien.

Puis, il se releva, tout sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Axel le trouvait éblouissant, sûr de lui, spontané, il aurait tellement voulu être comme lui. Et pourtant, rien ne l'en empêchait. Cette main tendue signifiait tellement plus qu'une simple aide pour se lever. Il lui déclarait son amour, son aide. Il l'aidait à grandir, à s'affirmer. A devenir lui. Axel Lee naissait de nouveau. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Allait-il le regretter ? Il ne le saurait pas avant d' avoir essayer. Au moins, il n'aurait aucun regret. Il allait enfin vivre une vraie vie.

Tout le restant de la journée, ils déambulèrent au gré des envies du plus âgé. Il s'émerveillait des petites choses du quotidien, amusant bien le plus jeune. Axel se révélait être un jeune homme plein d'entrain, avec une soif d'apprendre à toute épreuve. A la fin de la journée, ils se posèrent sur le sable, Roxas calé sur ses genoux. Il voyait bien que l'angoisse de son petit ami augmentait d'heure en heure mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour lui. S'il voulait avancer, il devait absolument s'affirmer.

Ce ne fut que dans la soirée qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à partir et Roxas n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'Axel se fit happer par l'armée de personnel qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il resta quelques instants devant le portail qui se fermait, un peu abasourdi par la différence de vie qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

**Ω**

Tous les jours pendant deux semaines, Roxas attendit devant le portail, supportant la chaleur sans que jamais il ne s'ouvre. Malheureusement, les vacances d'été prirent fin et il dût retourner au lycée, écourtant ses visites. Aucun de ses nombreux mails n'avaient reçu de réponses, ni ses lettres. Toutefois, il lui envoya plusieurs mails pour lui expliquer qu'il était désormais en terminale scientifique et qu'il ne pouvait pas sécher les cours pour venir le voir, quand bien même Axel pourrait sortir. Puis, un jeudi après-midi, alors que le jeune homme révisait son histoire sur le trottoir en face, le portail s'ouvrit enfin. Il se redressa, son cœur battant plus fort, espérant qu'Axel sortirait enfin de sa cage dorée.

Stylos, règle et cahiers volèrent sur le trottoir, tandis que Roxas se précipitait pour se jeter dans les bras de son amant. Ils s'étreignirent à s'en étouffer. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte à quel point l'autre leur avait manqué. Les doutes, les angoisses, et les peurs s'envolèrent instantanément. Comme une litanie, Axel ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ils allèrent s'installer sur la plage, ne pouvant se séparer l'un de l'autre. L'aîné lui raconta qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir quand il avait annoncé vouloir plus de liberté. Quelle ironie... Il avait déjà 24 ans mais ne pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait... C'était invraisemblable. Toutefois, ils avaient plus ou moins trouvé un arrangement et purent se faire la promesse de se voir tous les week-end.

**Ω**

Plusieurs mois passèrent, l'automne laissa la place à l'hiver, lui même adouci par le printemps. Axel et Roxas ne se voyait pas autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu mais le principal était là. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et c'était ce qui comptait. De temps en temps, ils s'imaginaient vivre ensemble dans un chez eux. Ils savaient que ce serait dur mais le futur n'était jamais simple à saisir. Roxas commençait doucement mais sûrement à réviser son bac.

Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard que Roxa reçut une lettre, sans destinataire. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il l'ouvrit sans appréhension. Toutefois, il blêmit en voyant les nombreux clichés à l'intérieur. Tous le représentaient, avec ou sans Axel. On le voyait sous toutes ses coutures, et vu les panoramas, à toutes les saisons. Une lettre accompagnait les nombreuses photos :

_Laisse le tomber._

_Tu ne le mérites pas._

_Il est devenu impur par ta faute._

_Si tu continues, tu paieras le prix fort._

Roxas, plus énervé qu'intimidé, dut attendre le lendemain pour voir Axel et lui montrer les clichés et la lettre. Ils cherchèrent ensemble qui aurait pu lui envoyer ça mais ne trouvèrent pas. Et puis que signifiait le prix fort ? Étaient-ce des menaces de mort ? Non... Axel avait des fans, certes mais au point de s'en prendre à son petit ami alors même que l'adresse du prodige était tenue secrète. Ils arrêtèrent de s'en inquiéter, ne prenant pas les menaces au sérieux.

**Ω**

Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, une seconde lettre arriva. Le jeune homme ne savait même pas s'il devait la jeter directement ou l'ouvrir... Finalement, la curiosité fut la plus forte et il l'ouvrit. Cette fois, des photos de sa famille entière avaient été prises... Xion, Ventus, Sora, Naminé, Alana... Personne n'avait été épargné. Le menacer lui était une chose, mais menacer ses proches... Il envoya aussitôt un mail à Axel, espérant qu'il avait plus avancer dans son « enquête ». Malheureusement, aucune nouvelle. C'est avec appréhension que Roxas voyait les jours passer. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Aller voir la police ? Pour des photos ? Ils allaient lui rire au nez. Surtout qu'il était étranger...

La lettre assortie ne tarda pas à arriver mais elle ne lui fut, cette fois, pas destinée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit sa mère s'effondrer sur leur canapé miteux qu'il se dit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il lui prit aussitôt la lettre des mains, et blêmit. C'était une lettre de renvoi pour faute grave. Il se précipita à la boîte aux lettres et, comme il le pensait, une autre enveloppe l'y attendait. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt et put y lire :

_Je t'avais prévenu._

_Quitte le._

Le lendemain, Roxas n'alla pas en cours, ni voir Axel, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de convaincre le patron du boulot de sa mère à la reprendre. Toutefois, il avait dû être sacrément corrompu pour refuser de dire ne serait-ce que le nom de la personne qui l'avait poussé à la licencier.

Le jour d'après, c'est un Roxas en manque de sommeil et d'espoir qui alla voir Axel. Aucune parole, aucun câlin ne lui permit d'aller mieux. D'habitude, sa présence seule suffisait à lui remonter le moral. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Lui et sa famille n'avaient pas les moyens de vivre sans que leur mère ne travaille. Et même s'il arrêtait ses études pour subvenir à leurs besoins, il se doutait bien que personne ne l'embaucherait avec la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui et de sa famille.

**Ω**

Roxas n'eut pas le choix. Quand l'ultime lettre apparut, quelques jours plus tard, avec un ultimatum en lettres noires sur un papier trop blanc, il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Un mot. Un seul.

_Romps._

Un chèque avec une énorme somme accompagnait la lettre. Il regarda le propriétaire du chèque : Emiria. Depuis le début, sa mère tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. Par peur de perdre son cher fils, elle avait joué la carte de la mère gentille, qui faisait des concessions alors que depuis des mois elle préparait sa vengeance. Et elle avait gagné... Roxas se traîna jusqu'à l'ordinateur et envoya un mail à Axel pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout de suite. L'empressement de sa réponse lui fit mal au cœur.

C'est d'un pas morne qu'il alla chez Axel. Il fut encore plus triste quand ce dernier le serra dans ses bras avec une passion évidente. Il le repoussa, faisant s'interroger le plus grand. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il murmura plus qu'il ne dit :

_« - Tu as confiance en moi ? »_

La réponse fusa, sans hésitation, le faisant faiblement sourire :

_« - Oui. »_

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux mais il les refoula. Il fallait qu'il soit crédible. Reculant d'un pas, il releva la tête, le regardant par le flou de ses larmes, accrochant son regard :

_« - Je veux rompre. »_

Comment décrire la souffrance d'Axel à ce moment précis ? Son souffle qui se bloqua ? Son cœur qui ne remplit plus sa fonction pendant quelques minutes ? Et l'horreur qui se reflétait dans ses traits ? Roxas savait qu'il aurait du être dur dans ses propos, rompre définitivement, proprement et sans ambiguïté aucune. Ne pas le faire souffrir, le laisser espérer des choses ou imaginer un avenir. Mais comment faire ? C'était trop dur... Il ne put que murmurer ces dernières phrases avant de partir, plantant Axel sur le trottoir :

_« - Je suis tellement désolé, ne cherche pas à me contacter s'il te plaît. »_

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi cette annonce brutale et déchirante ? Tout allait bien entre eux et voilà que quelques mois seulement après qu'ils se soient mis en couple, c'était la fin... Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas donné la raison ? Était-ce sa faute ? Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose pour éviter ça ? … _Pourquoi ?_ ...

Comment se reconstruire après une annonce pareille ? Quoi faire de sa vie ? La reprendre comme si leur rencontre n'avait jamais existé ? Reprendre cette vie morne et monotone ? Aller de l'avant et tirer de cette expérience tout le positif ? En serait-il capable ? Comment faire pour avancer dans la vie quand on avait plus personne sur qui s'appuyer ? Quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde vous demande de ne plus la revoir ? Doutait-il ? Bien sûr... Mais le fait que Roxas lui ait demandé s'il lui faisait confiance le faisait espérer à un avenir plutôt incertain et qui semblait pourtant assez sombre.

On dit que la douleur physique n'est rien comparée à celle d'un cœur qui se brise. Axel, en regardant Roxas s'éloignait, entendait très clairement les morceaux de ce dernier, en miettes, se détachaient les uns après les autres pour tomber on ne sait où. Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'un énième morceau de son palpitant se décrochait douloureusement de son support, refusant de vivre alors qu'il venait de tout perdre. Axel ne chercha pas à les retenir. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce traumatisme qui l'avait définitivement achevé. Dans un dernier craquement, l'ultime lambeau se détacha, ne laissant qu'un noyau meurtri, atrophié, ivre de douleur et surtout, affreusement seul.

Axel aurait pu sombrer. Définitivement. Complètement. Pourtant, après plusieurs mois d'angoisse, de dépression, de douleur, ce noyau se construit un nouvel abri, de nouveaux morceaux se constituèrent, forts de leur nouvelle expérience. Oh bien sûr, il souffrait toujours énormément. Mais... il avait appris à vivre avec. Elle faisait désormais partie de lui et ses tatouages n'en devenaient que plus symboliques encore. Sa musique changea. Elle devint plus riche, plus intense, plus adulte. Son maître et sa mère regrettèrent son innocence et sa naïveté, mais son nouveau jeu leur plût davantage, tout comme au public. Il joua toujours plus renouant avec sa musique. Le public quémanda d'autres créations, d'autres œuvres et d'autres apparitions. Axel gagna en popularité, en charisme et de nombreuses fans lui faisaient du charme. Il était devenu plus charmeur également, bien que son cœur reste fidèle malgré les nombreuses années sans Roxas. Son souvenir s'était un peu estompé au fil du temps mais pas son amour. Il s'était dégagé de l'emprise de sa mère en s'installant dans un grand loft en ville. De nombreuses fois, il avait voulu aller à Crépuscule mais leur promesse de la visiter ensemble lui empêcher tout voyage.

**Ω**

On frappa à son spacieux studio et Axel leva le nez de ses contrats pour voir un livreur, un colis dans les mains. Il signa distraitement le papier et le remercia avant de l'ouvrir. Malgré qu'il avait grandi, Axel avait toujours aimé les surprises et il n'avait rien commandé récemment... Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand un strap chuta dans sa paume, exacte représentation d'une glace à l'eau de mer. Il se précipita derrière le livreur, espérant qu'il pourrait le renseigner sur son expéditeur. Toutefois, il était introuvable. C'est essoufflé qu'il se retrouva sur le trottoir, cherchant désespérément à le voir parmi les passants. Désespéré, il retourna dans son studio et fouilla plus encore l'enveloppe. Une carte avec un simple numéro rejoignit le strap. Il attrapa fébrilement son téléphone et composa les quelques chiffres notés à la main. Personne ne décrocha. Volontairement peut-être ? Il ne savait pas ; il laissa donc un message sur le répondeur, priant Roxas, si c'était bien lui, de le rejoindre le lendemain, après son concert.

Le jour suivant, la prestation d'Axel ne fut pas la meilleure qu'il avait faite, trop empressé qu'il était à voir si le jeune homme était effectivement là ou non. Peut-être s'était-il fait trop d'espoir ? Que se passerait-il s'il n'était pas venu ? Allait-il réussir à ne pas partir à sa recherche ? A ne pas sombrer comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant ? Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en relèverait pas... Courant sans prendre le temps de saluer personne, il dérapa au niveau du couloir et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit une silhouette qui ne lui était pas aussi familière qu'il l'aurait cru. Des années avaient passées depuis et il avait tellement changé... Il demanda timidement, peu sûr de lui :

_« - Roxas ? »_

L'homme leva vivement la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, peu sur de ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'était tellement posé de questions : avait-il bien fait ? Axel se rappelait-il de lui ? L'avait-il attendu malgré qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé et donné aucune nouvelles depuis tout ce temps ? Il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, essayant de le saluer mais seulement un son étranglé réussit à sortir. Presque aussitôt, deux mains, grandes et fortes l'agrippèrent à lui briser les côtes, l'étouffant, l'emprisonnant dans leur cocon de doigts. Des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes, tandis que des larmes dévalèrent dans son cou. Quand, enfin, ils se séparèrent, Axel lui parut éblouissant. Jamais il ne lui avait sourit ainsi, comme s'il était le seul homme au monde. D'une voix brouillée par les sanglots, il lui dit :

_« - Tu m'as tant manqué, Roxas... »_

Ils s'étreignirent à nouveau et Roxas s'accrocha désespérément à lui, n'y croyant pas lui-même. Revoir Axel après tant d'années l'avait fait devenir muet et ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de l'aîné, qu'il lui avoua avoir cédé à la pression de sa mère et accepté l'argent. Honteux malgré les années passées, il baissa la tête tout le long de son récit. Sa famille n'ayant plus de revenus et de nombreuses bouches à nourrir, il avait préféré faire passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Il avait ensuite monter sa propre boîte d'ingénieur son pour être sûr de s'affranchir du poids que sa mère exerçait sur eux mais il avait du finir ses études, apprendre le métier et attendre qu'elle se développe avant de pouvoir venir. La honte et le remords avaient également été de puissants freins...

_Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses,  
Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour. _

**_Loveless, acte 5._**

_L'espoir que le don le mènerait vers la félicité le guida,  
Tout comme la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses amis._

_Et bien qu'aucun engagement n'eût été pris entre les amants,_  
_ils surent qu'ils se reverraient un jour._

**_Loveless, acte 3._**

* * *

Une petite review ?

Désolée pour les faux raccords, je n'ai pas eu le temps ni l'énergie de tout régler avant le 25/03. Je ne savais pas que les adresses mails n'étaient pas acceptées du coup j'ai mis que les débuts... Sinon les adresses mails étaient AT keyblade .com Dommage pour nous !

Merci pour tous les lecteurs en tout cas qui laissent ou non des reviews et comme toujours à ma superbe bêta qui prend du temps pour me corriger !

Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul l'univers vient de moi.


End file.
